


SuperNatural: The Next Generation

by Marshy (MarshyMellow), ScarletPassion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Budding Romance, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, may add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshyMellow/pseuds/Marshy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPassion/pseuds/ScarletPassion
Summary: Dmitri and Elle are best friends. They tell each other everything, including the fact that Dmitri's dads hunt monsters. Even though Dmitri will someday be just like his fathers, for a little while he just gets to be a kid.





	1. Birthday Wishes (Age 12)

**Author's Note:**

> This is some back story a friend of mine and myself wrote for our characters we have for a RP going on with a few of our other friends.

Noelle sits at the kitchen table, next to Dean and across from Cas and Dmitri. The cake is completely gone at this point and they all sit there like stuffed turkeys. Noelle clutches her gift for Dmitri in her hands tightly, excited to have gotten him something he’d really be able to use.  
She watches as Dean and Cas, Dmitri’s dads, give him their gifts. They each got him something heartfelt, a pendant and a ring that meant very much to both men. Noelle twirls her hair around her finger anxiously, chewing on her bottom lip the way she always did when she was excited or nervous. Finally, Cas and Dean finish their speeches about responsibility and love and becoming a man. The three look at Noelle expectantly with smiles, they all could practically feel the excitement radiating off of her in waves.  
She jumps on top of the table, sitting cross legged on it right in front of Dmitri.  
“Alright, Comrade,” Noelle had always thought Dmitri sounded kind of Russian so she took to calling him comrade, “You told me that you like that girl Brooke, so I've done the only thing a true friend would,” Noelle’s voice is loud and dramatic, “I got you the perfect gift.” She grins at her best friend, holding out the small wrapped gift. Dmitri smiles broadly when he opens it, an IHOP gift card. “There's enough money for both of you to get whatever you want and dessert!” She exclaims.  
Dmitri’s adolescent face lights up and he stands up on his seat, crushing Noelle with a big hug. She laughs and squeezes him right back, earning an obligatory grunt.  
“Thanks Ellie!” He says, his voice loud in her ear. She pushes him back.  
“Oh, I also told her to meet you there at six.” Ellie says, her face pink with embarrassment at forgetting to let anyone else in on this vital piece of information.  
“Jesus, Elle, a heads up would have been nice!” Dean says, getting up and pulling on his jacket.  
“I know, I forgot! I’m sorry!” She says, tugging on a lock of her hair.  
“Don't be so hard on her Dean, just get Mitri to his date and I'll make sure Elle gets home.” Cas says, pulling Mitri in for a hug and then Dean for a kiss.  
Elle giggles and follows Mitri to his room, going straight to his closet to find him a nice shirt to wear. Mitri sits on the bed and watches the messy haired girl work, taking things out and haphazardly putting them back.  
“Ellie?” He says softly. Noelle turns around, one of her favorite shirts of his in her hand.  
“Yeah, comrade?” She says, holding the shirt up to further examine it for stains or tears.  
“What if she wants to… Ya know, kiss me?” He says, his face scrunching up as he thinks about the possibility.  
“Then you kiss her.” Elle says, ignoring the pang of jealousy. She tells herself that it's just her competitive spirit, making her want to be the one to get kissed first.  
“But I don't know how, Ellie!” He says, crossing his arms nervously. She sighs and tosses the shirt at him, turning her back to him while he changes. She thinks for a moment, trying to find a solution to her best friend’s problem.  
“Well, comrade, they say your first kiss is your worst kiss, so-”  
“That doesn't exactly help me, Ellie! Now how does this look?” He asks. She turns around and smiles, going up to him and messing with his perfect hair that she could just tell he’d inherited from Dean.  
“You look good, now as I was saying, I'll let you kiss me now so that we can both get our worst kisses out of the way.” She says as she straightens the collar of his shirt.  
“But Ellie, you're… You.” He says. She rolls her eyes at him and smacks his arm.  
“Shut up.” She mutters, trying not to let that get to her. She wraps her arms around his neck like she’d seen in countless movies and closes her eyes, leaning forward. Their noses bump and then their foreheads before they finally get it right, their lips touching. Both pull back almost instantly, staring at one another with wide eyes.  
“That was…” Dmitri starts. Elle stares at her best friend for a moment, unsure of what to make of him now that they’ve had their first kiss.  
Finally, she pulls her arms away and steps back, tugging on her hair as she says, “Weird.”  
Mitri laughs and nods, “Totally, but I feel a lot better now.”  
“Dmitri, come on!” They both jump at Dean’s voice and then look at each other and laugh.  
“Coming!” Dmitri shouts back. He steps forward and hugs Elle tightly, “Thanks, Ellie.” He says into her hair before taking off.  
Elle lets out a deep breath, gathering herself before leaving the room. Cas is waiting for her, keys in hand. He smiles at her, looking fatherly and kind. She wished her dad would look like that. The thought is like a dark cloud, lingering a bit when she realizes that she is going to be going home to that father now.  
“Are you ready to go home, Elle?” Cas asks, grabbing his trench coat.  
“It's not a far walk, Cas.” Elle says, grabbing her own coat and shrugging it on, trying to avoid his penetrating gaze. She still hasn't told any of them about her home life and she always tries to convince them not to drop her off at home, to just let her walk.  
“It's starting to get dark and I'd feel better if you'd let me at least make sure you make it home safely.” He replies.  
“Fine.” She mutters  
Cas nods approvingly and watches her walk out the door to his car before following. They climb into the vehicle and buckle their seat belts. Elle knows that Cas doesn't really need to wear his, but Mitri told her that his dad likes to set a good example for her and Mitri.  
Cas gets her home in fifteen minutes, not pulling into the driveway, opting to stay parked at the curb. He looks at her like he wants to say something, something more than “have a good night,” or “sleep well,” but he doesn't. He just smiles and rests his hand on her wild head of hair for a moment.  
“Thanks, Cas!” She says and climbs out of the vehicle, running into her house and straight to her room.  
***  
The next day during recess Elle searches for Mitri. She eventually finds him on a bench at the back of the playground, sitting by himself. Elle skips over to him and plops down next to him, excited to see how his very first date had gone. He hardly looks at her when she sits down. She frowns, knowing immediately that something is wrong.  
“Soooo… How'd it go?” She asks slowly, trying not to jump to any conclusions.  
“She kept asking about the bunker the whole time and… And when I told her that my dads wouldn't let she told me she didn't want to be my girlfriend anymore.” He mutters, still not looking at her.  
Noelle’s anger flares up almost instantly. She cranes her neck to look at her best friend, sad and broken hearted. She sits back and scans the playground, searching for Brooke. When she sees her standing at the top of the slide with all of her friends she begins nodding slowly as a plan forms in her mind.  
“I'll be right back, I need to…” She glances at him, not wanting him to guess what she was planning, “Pee. I need to pee.” She says and gets up, making her way to the slide.  
Once at the top of the slide, Elle smiles sweetly at Brooke. Brooke returns the smile, flipping her pretty blonde hair.  
“How'd it go last night?” Elle asks, pretending like she had no clue.  
“It was so stupid,” Brooke responds with a little laugh. Elle keeps her smile plastered on her face, tilting her head a little, “Everyone knows about that secret little place his dads have, and he said he wouldn't let me see it. What a dork, right?” Another laugh.  
Elle clenches her fists and takes a step towards Brooke, her face turning red and her baby blue eyes sparkling with anger. Brooke’s eyes get wide as she goes to step back. When she realizes that she's at the edge of the slide with nowhere to go, Elle grins and stands toe to toe with the girl.  
“I'm the only one allowed to call him a dork!” Elle shouts and shoves the girl, sending her tumbling down the slide backwards. Brooke screams when she hits the ground, holding her wrist. Elle slides down the slide, landing right in front of Brooke, “If you even look at my Comrade again, I will break your arm instead of your tiny little wrist.” She says, cracking her knuckles for emphasis.  
By now the whole school yard is watching them and a teacher is shouting, running up and telling Elle to go to the office. Elle nods and begins doing what she's told, but not before smiling at Dmitri. He watches her go with a funny look on his face, she thought he would have been glad that Elle had gotten revenge for him, but instead he looks sort of… Angry.  
Elle brushes it off and sits in the chair outside of the principal’s office, waiting to be called in. She’s not at all bothered by what had happened back there. Dmitri is her best friend and she wouldn't let anyone walk all over him or hurt his feelings. Anyone who did would suffer the consequences.  
“Noelle Felicity Janessa Rockefeller!” Noelle jumps when she hears her father’s booming voice. She hadn't thought about the part where her father would find out. She hadn't really thought about anything. Immediately, her fingers tremble and she busies herself by tugging on it roughly, twirling it around her finger tightly.  
Thankfully, the principal comes out of the office and beckons them both in. Elle goes in first, her father close behind. She sits and keeps her eyes trained on her feet, her dad settles in next to her and the principal sits across from both of them. Elle completely spaces out during the conference, opting for soft sounds of agreement and short nods of her head. She knows she in tons of trouble so she tries not to dig herself even deeper.  
When the conference is over her father checks her out of school. She wants to protest, but she knows that it'll make things worse. He gets in the car and starts it, speeding towards home.  
“You little whore, you don't think I will find these things out do you?” He laughs harshly and she twists and tugs on her hair harder, “Your brother told me you kissed that Winchester boy… Wrote it in your diary… And now you're pushing people down the slide at SCHOOL?!” Elle looks at her father in shock, her heart hammering in her chest. He is sweating and breathing hard, his knuckles white from his tight grip on the steering wheel. He licks his lips and grins, not looking kind or fatherly like Cas. He looks dark and scary and dangerous, “You think you're a little woman now, don't you. Mm. I'll show you how to be a woman, teach your brother to be a man, too. Little whore.” He comes to a stop in their garage. Once the door is closed he has her by her hair, dragging her into the house. “Jimmy!” He booms. Her brother runs up, looking so much like their father… Elle whimpers and her dad smacks her. She bites her lip to keep quiet. “Time to teach you a little something about manhood, son.” He says.  
Noelle closes her eyes, escaping to her happy place and making herself oblivious to the horrible things happening to her. She misses school for three days and doesn't speak to anyone outside of her home. Her mother tells Dean that Elle is grounded for the slide incident at school and that she will be allowed to see Dmitri again in three days time.


	2. Awkward Silences (Age 16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitri is back from a long hunt and Elle is more than excited to have him back home.

Noelle taps her foot impatiently, waiting for someone to open the door. Dmitri was supposed to call her hours ago, and he still hasn't. She knew he'd gone on a hunt, but he said he would be back by now…  
Worry mixed with anger flares up inside of her and she begins banging on the door much louder than the first time. Her heart hammers in her chest as her mind immediately goes to the worst possibility. What if it followed him back, whatever it is? What if he never got back?  
Right when she’s about to lose her mind the door opens, her fist sticking Dean in the chest. Her eyes meet his and he raises an eyebrow at her. She slowly lowers her fist and smiles, her face turning the same shade of red as the shirt she's wearing. Dean chuckles and shakes his head, stepping aside.  
“He got in last night, he's in his room.” He says, rubbing his eye.  
“Thanks.” She replies breathlessly, a weight lifted from her shoulders.  
From the looks of the house, everyone was still sleeping. She felt bad for waking Dean, and probably Cas too, but Mitri was supposed to call her a few hours ago and she was worried. She finds her way through the dimly lit house easily, knowing this house better than her own. She opens the door to Dmitri’s room and goes in, closing it behind her.  
She squints into the darkness, finding the bedside table almost immediately. She goes over and flicks on the lamp, but Mitri doesn't stir at all. She studies his face with a small sigh, noting the dark bags under his eyes. He was good about keeping her updated while he was gone, but not as frequent as usual. Must have been a hard hunt.  
Elle taps her best friend's shoulder lightly, whispering his name. He doesn't move. She shakes his shoulder, earning a tired groan from him. She laughs and grabs the blankets.  
"Come on, comrade. I promised you we'd go get breakfast today!" She says, yanking the blankets off of him. When they come off her mouth drops open in surprise and her face turns bright red.  
Mitri lay naked on his bed... Like, fully naked. Not even wearing socks or underwear. Her eyes betray her, traveling up his body from his feet to his face. His eyes are open and staring at her, his expression of shock mirroring her own.  
"Dam it Elle, what the Hell?!" He shouts, yanking the blanket out of her hands and covering himself.  
"Sorry!" She yelps, turning away from him. She presses her nose against the door and squeezes her eyes shut, hoping that with effort this will cause the image of her naked best friend to leave her mind. It doesn't work.  
She hears ruffling and footsteps and then more ruffling. She doesn't dare turn around to see if he's dressed, she just keeps her nose against the door. Suddenly, the door is pushed open and there's a popping noise followed by a sharp pain.  
"Shit!" Elle exclaims, stepping back and holding her hand up to her bleeding nose. Dean and Cas are standing in the doorway, staring at the pair of teenagers. Dmitri is wide eyed and blushing while Elle is holding her nose and trying not to freak out.  
"What the Hell's going on in here!?" Dean yells, looking from one to the other. Dmitri and Elle look at one another, they say nothing but the look they share speaks volumes.  
"Elle scared me is all, dad." Dmitri says, shrugging and rubbing the back of his neck. Elle nods along as he speaks, hoping they don't ask anymore questions.  
The two older men share a smile and don't ask anything else.  
"Come on, Elle. Let's get that nose fixed up." Cas says.  
"Yeah, sorry about that Elle." Dean says, patting her shoulder as she walks past him. She shrugs and follows Cas into the bathroom.  
Cas sits her on the toilet seat and uses his angel mojo on her, the pain in her nose completely disappearing. She sighs with relief and takes the toilet paper Cas holds out to her. She wipes her nose, lips, and chin. She makes a face at the bloodied tissue and tosses it in the garbage.  
"Good as new, I suspect." Elle hears Dmitri say from the doorway. She looks over and smiles at him.  
"Yep, Dr. Cas got me all fixed up!" She says, getting to her feet.  
"Hey, I'm the only one who can call him that!" Dean says from the hallway, earning a disapproving look from Cas.  
"Gross." Elle and Dmitri say at the same time, both scrunching up their faces and then laughing.  
"Let's go get breakfast before your dad purposefully injures himself to get Dr. Cas' attention." Elle says and giggles, lightly pushing Dmitri's chest. He makes a face and turns, walking out of the house.  
When they're both in the car and strapped in they look at each other. Usually their silent looks are just that, but today it's tainted with awkwardness. Dmitri makes what Elle likes to call his 'fart face' which earns a laugh from her. She shakes her head and drums her thumbs on the steering wheel.  
"Sooo..." Dmitri says, drawing the word out more than necessary.  
"Never gonna speak of this morning, right?" Elle says, looking back at him and raising an eyebrow.  
"Scout's honor." He says, holding his right hand up with a grin.  
"Great, I thought we were going to have to exist in awkward silence for the rest of our lives." She laughs and starts up the Chevelle, backing out of the Winchester drive way and taking her best friend to get breakfast. 

 

 

.


	3. Embarrassment or Attraction? (Age 16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle and Mitri go to a party.

Elle looks herself over in the mirror one more time, hoping she didn't look too... Slutty? Not slutty enough? She sighs and shakes her head, smoothing her hands down the front of her new tank top. It's green and has a four leaf clover on it along with the words 'Get Lucky' across it. She paired it with some cutoffs and flip flops, assuming it would be the proper attire to wear to a pool party that she didn't plan on swimming at. 

Dmitri squeezes into the bathroom, elbowing her out of the way so he can do a once over on himself as well. His reflection grins and winks at her, earning a smile from her in return. He straightens his t-shirt and nods. 

"We are going to be voted 'most likely to become models' in the year book." Dmitri says. Elle laughs and shakes her head at her best friend.

"You might, I like I'll just be voted 'most likely to go to prison' or something." She replies.

"Why would you go to prison?" Mitri asks, looking puzzled.

"Because it's illegal to look this good." She says, striking a pose and wagging her eyebrows at him. He snorts and thumps her forehead, dancing out of reach before she can smack him.   
"Let's go, jail bird. Don't wanna miss all the fun!" He says, skipping out of the house. Elle smiles and grabs her backpack before following him out. 

Elle unlocks the Chevelle and climbs in, Dmitri following suit. She pulls up the directions on the GPS and then heads out, driving fast. Dmitri talks the whole way there, mostly about the last hunt he’d gone on. She nods along, smiling at his excitement and pride. 

When they get there, Elle leans over the back of the seat, producing a twelve pack and a flask. She and Dmitri grin at each other and scramble to get out of the Chevelle. He meets her at the back and slings an arm over her shoulder, leading her to the party. Plenty of people thought she and Dmitri were hooking up, but that still never stopped them from trying to hook up with either one of them. Elle and Dmitri had only kissed once when they were twelve, other than that it was all cuddling and the occasional face lick. 

When they arrive at the source of the booming music they find the small group of people they would hang around at school. Everyone was either playing beer pong, dancing, or swimming. Elle and Dmitri decided to team up for a game of beer pong, completely annihilating the competition. They high five and each drink from the flask with smiles.

“Wanna swim, Elle?” Dmitri asks, his eyes wander to the pool and where some of their friends are. 

“No, I'm gonna go dance.” She smiles and squeezes his hand. She takes a beer from their pack and flits off to the other side of the yard where the DJ is. She finds a girl from her biology class, a gorgeous redhead with green eyes. She goes over to her and grabs her hand, smiling.  
“Would you do me the honor of being my dance partner?” Elle asks dorkily, earning a laugh from the other girl, Leah.

“As long as you don't say anything nearly that corny again.” Leah smiles and they start dancing together. Their hips sway in unison, their hands in the air and their heads tilted back.  
Suddenly, someone bumps into Leah, causing the contents of her cup to spill down the front of Elle’s shirt. 

“I'm sorry, Elle!”Leah exclaims, her freckled face red with embarrassment. Elle shrugs with a smile.

“It's fine, I brought extra clothes.” She winks at Leah, “See you around.” She says and walks off. Elle goes to the Chevelle and grabs her backpack before heading inside the little apartment above the pool house. She finds an empty room that she can change in. It sort of looks like a guest bedroom with seashell themed… Everything. She shakes her head, she’s always hated corny house decor. She remembered a vacation to Hawaii one year where her room was decorated with colorful fish. Her father beat her ass for peeling the fish off of the walls.

Elle strips off her tank top, eyeing it with a frown and contemplating if she should try washing it out tonight or waiting until tomorrow. With a shrug she tosses it on the bed and starts digging in her bag for a shirt. She hears a click and then a creak. She looks over and sees Dmitri standing in the doorway. His face is red and his mouth is hanging open. They stare at each other for a moment.

“I’m sorry, Elle. I-I didn’t.. Leah told me you came up here, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn’t mean… Shit. I’m sorry.” He turns away and leaves quickly.

Elle lets out a long breath and quickly finds her shirt, pulling it over her head and zipping up her bag. She’s glad she decided to wear a bra tonight, rather than just going commando like she preferred. 

Once she has her backpack slung over her shoulder she leaves the room. Rather than go back to the party she goes to the Chevelle. She sees Dmitri standing next to it with his arms crossed. She tosses her bag inside, watching him avoid her gaze. 

“You okay?” She asks finally.

“Yeah. Bored. Can we go home?” He asks, still not looking at her.

“Mitri, look at me.” Elle says, rolling her eyes. He slowly brings his eyes up to hers, his face still slightly pink.

“Elle, I didn’t mean to invade your privacy like that. I’m really sorry.” He finally says. Elle smiles at him and punches his arm playfully.

“I wasn’t even like, naked naked.” She laughs, “Besides, just think of it as you getting even with me after that lovely view I got two weeks ago.” 

Mitri’s eyes get wide and he starts laughing as well, shaking his head, “Just lovely?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I could have said traumatizing, but I decided to be nice. I don’t want to completely ruin your self-esteem.” She jokes. 

“Oh, please, Ellie. You know that I have the body of a God.” He wags his eyebrows with his adorable, devilish grin. 

“Whatever, Comrade. Still wanna go home?” She asks.

“Yeah, let’s just go watch a movie or something? My dads just went shopping so the house is stocked and ready for a night of snacks and movie watching.” He says, opening the driver’s side door. 

“I think they put Friends back on Netflix. We could easily get three seasons watched before dawn.” Elle says, climbing in and buckling herself in. 

“As you wish.” Mitri says and closes the door, going around to his side and climbing in.

Later that night, somewhere in the middle of season two, Elle falls asleep with her head on Mitri’s lap.


	4. Sunday Mornings at the Winchester Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle and Mitri wake up to breakfast and a show with Dean.

Elle rolls over, Eye of the Tiger playing loudly through the house. These were her favorite mornings at Mitri's house. She abruptly sits up, kicking her best friend in the kidney until he wakes with a start. They look each other in the eyes and grin widely at one another.  
"Bacon and eggs." They say at the same time, hurriedly jumping out of bed.  
The two pull on a pair of socks and run out of Dmitri's room. Elle grabs his hand as they sprint down the hall and slide on their socks into the kitchen, finding Dean sliding around the kitchen in socks, boxers, and a plain T-shirt while making breakfast for his family. His head bobs to the beat as he looks at his son and his best friend pointing the spatula and makeshift microphone at them. This has been a Sunday morning routine of theirs for as long as Elle could remember. When she was really small Dean would snatch her up and pretend she was a guitar, tickling her belly until she could barely breathe and then doing the same to Mitri.  
Elle and Mitri sing along to the music at the top of their lungs, dancing and sliding around the room in socks. They begin spinning and singing and laughing as Dean puts the food onto plates for everyone. Suddenly, Mitri's hands slip out of Elle's and he slides across the kitchen, arms flailing and all.   
"Watch out!" Elle shouts, her hands going up and tugging at her hair nervously.  
Mitri crashes into the table, falling right over it and sending the plates of food flying onto the floor. Elle rushes to him, grabbing him by the cheeks and inspecting his head for any injuries.  
"JESUS FUCKING SHIT CHRIST MOTHER-"  
"Language... Don't want to summon him..." Cas says from the doorway of the kitchen, shaking his head with the most endearing expression on his face.  
"Right. Shit. Sorry." Dean grumbles and huffs over to where Mitri lay on the floor, laughing uncontrollably and holding onto his laughing best friend.  
"JFSCMF!" They say together through their fit of laughter, tears streaming down their faces.  
"Hahaha, that's just so funny isn't it?" Dean mocks and rolls his eyes at the two, stooping down to thump both of their foreheads before picking up the mess on the floor, "Now you two get to make breakfast and bring it to us." Dean huffs, dumping the dirty dishes in the sink and storming off to his room. Cas gives Elle and Mitri an amused smirk before following his husband into their room.   
The two teenagers finally pull it together long enough to get up off the floor and finish cleaning up. Once they were done with that they made breakfast all over again. Once everything was plated they carried it to Cas and Dean's room, finding the two watching the news in bed. Elle and Mitri climb into bed between them and give them their food.  
Elle finds herself appreciating the Winchesters now more than ever as they have breakfast in bed.


End file.
